Friends , Lovers and Lies
by FlamesxKeys
Summary: Falling in Love with her best friend's crush was never Lucy's intention . {FlamesxKeys}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01 **

**Disclaimer : **Don't Own Fairy Tail

**ORIGINALLY POSTED IN WATTPAD**

**Fairy Tail University , Canteen**

''So Lucy-chan ... who's you're crush ?" Lisanna said urging her blond haired best friend to spill the beans

''Well .. Lis-chan ...'' Lucy began to put her slender hands on her chin , as if thinking .

''Lucy-chan ! Don't tell me you don't have crush ? That's WEIRD !'' The took over mage scolded the celestial wizard that is beside her , sitting casually at the bench .

''Well .. apparently yes ..''

''Agh ! Don't hide secrets from me Lu-chan ! Having no crush is impossible !'' Lisanna said pouting childishly .

''Fine I'll tell you !'' Lucy said a vein popping on her forehead .

''Yay !'' Lisanna cheered

Lucy whisphered something in Lisanna's ear , her face grumpy .

''EHHH ? WHY THAT STR-MFMFFMMMFMF'' Lisanna was cut off when Lucy covered her mouth with her slender hands .

Lucy took off her hands on Lisanna's mouth .

''WHY-MFMFMF'' Lucy put again her hands on Lisanna's mouth .

''Be quiet about it !'' Lucy shouted quietly . A blush staining in her cheeks , because of embarassment for her bestfriend and all the people staring at them .

Lucy released Lisanna and the moment she did that , all the people that was staring at them looked away

''Sorry Lu-chan ! I kinda spill it !'' Lisanna said apologeticaly , trying to look cute and innocent .

''That tactic won't work at me AGAIN !'' Lucy said angrily .

''Come on Lu-chan ! I'm sorry ! I'll tell you who's my crush !'' Lisanna said .

Lucy glanced at Lisanna , sure she wanted to know who's the lucky guy that Lisanna was attracted to .

''Don't kidd me ! You can get any boy you want ! You're one of the school princesses after all !'' Lucy said grumpily .

''Lu-chan ! But you're also one of them ! You know how I feel right ? ... The same way you felt about ..._ Gray_'' Lisanna said , making her voice really low and soft on the last part .

Tingles of red began to mark on Lucy's puffy cheeks .

''Fine then ! Who's the lucky guy ?'' Lucy said grumpily , still blushing .

Lisanna smiled softly at her grumpy best friend .

''Do you see there ?'' Lisanna asked softly , pointing on a bunch of guys .

Lucy looked at the guys , Her eyes was stucked on a raven haired boy , namely Gray .

Red stains began to stain in her cheeks .

'Gray is just perfect ... in every way' Lucy thought as she started to day dream .

''Lu-chan ! Oi ! Lu-chan ! Do you still hear me ?'' Lisanna asked shaking her blond best friend .

Lucy came back to her senses .

''Ah ... Yeah ! So ... who's you're crush again ?'' Lucy asked acting like nothing happened .

''Lu-chaann ... you're not listening !'' Lisanna pouted .

''G-gomene !'' Lucy said smiling nervously .

''Well .. I'll let you off the hook for now !'' Lisanan said energetically .

''See that pink haired boy ?'' Lisanna said pointing into a strange guy with pink hair and dragon scarf .

Lucy looked at the strange guy . There eyes met .

For a moment ... For Lucy ... Everything stopped

_''Really ? Is that for real ? Luce ?!'' A faceless pink haired boy asked in delight ._

_A little Lucy nodded _

_''Yup ! When I grew up ! I'll marry you !'' a little Lucy said as she kissed the cheek of the faceless boy ._

_A blush can be seen staining on the pink haired boy ._

_''T-then ... I - I wasn't expecting this b-but'' The boy stuttered ._

_''What is it ? Tsu-kun ?'' the little blondie asked the little boy in front of her ._

_''I was actually planning to ask you that ... because you're leaving ... tomorrow'' The little boy said sadly ._

_Lucy frowned ._

_''But ! If ever you're not going back ... I ... I'll find you on the city !'' The boy said determined ._

_''That's not possible Tsu-kun ! The city is too big for you to find me !'' little Lucy said sadly ._

_''There's nothing that is impossible Luce ! The way you say it is like you're saying you're not hoping that we can see each other again and stay together !'' the boy said lowering his voice on the last part ._

_''It's not it ...tsu-kun ... I ... I .. was just drowned by my negative thinking'' Lucy said worried at the boy she was talking with ._

_''Then .. promise me ...'' The boy took out something from his pocket ._

_''A ring ?'' Lucy blurted _

_''Promise me ... promise me that you'll marry me ..'' Natsu said , a small smile in his lips as he inserted a diamond ring he worked hard for ._

Lucy came back to her senses when she noticed that the pink haired strange guy smiled at her .

''Isn't he very seductive Lu-chan ?'' Lisanna said dreamily .

''M-maybe'' Lucy said , thinking why she remembered that promise now .

She tore her gaze on the pink haired man and looked at the ground .

'I wonder if Tsu-kun is still finding me ? It's been 5 years since I made that promise ... I'm already sixteen , yet he still can't find me ...' Lucy sighed at that thought and looked at the silver ring that is in her ring finger

There is a letter embroded in the ring , 'NaLu' it says . She smiled softly , But it soon faded away when a thought flashed in her mind .

'What if that boy ... already loved someone already ? ... I kinda waited for him though'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02 : Natsu Dragneel**

**Disclaimer :** FT is not mine , it belongs to Mashima-sensei

**ORIGINALLY POSTED IN WATTPAD **

**Note : **Chapter 03 will be posted tomorrow , But if you want , you can view it on wattpad .

**...~.~...**

**Fairy Tail University**

**The Same Day **

''Lu-chan'' The white haired took over mage began to call her blond best friend in a sad tone .

''Hmm ?'' Lucy replied , facing her crystal eyes best friend .

''I .. I saw that you are classmates with Natsu-kun'' The white haired mage stuttered .

''Natsu-kun ? ... Ah ! That weird pink haired man !'' Lucy said smiling brightly .

''Hey ! Natsu-kun is not weird !'' Lisanna defended .

''You think so ? I think he is !'' Lucy said pouting grumpily .

''Well ... who have a crush to a guy who often strip ?'' Lisanna said mocking her blond best friend .

Lucy began to blush

''Well anyway ... Lucy'' Lisanna called her voice and facial expression serious .

Lucy began to look at the white haired mage , waiting for the message she wanted to say .

''Please ... d-don't fall in-love with Natsu !'' Lisanna said a bit loud .

Lucy blinked but afterwards began to laugh like there is no tomorrow .

''That's certainly not going to happen Lisanna !'' Lucy said wiping some tears in her eyes .

''I-I see'' Lisanna said sadly .

_''Then why did you stared at each other for so long like you already knew each other for so long ?'' _Lisanna asked herself .

"Lis-chan ! I'm going !'' Lucy shouted as she hold the knob of the classroom .

''Y-yeah !'' Lisanna shouted back , wearing a frown on her face .

**LOCATION : FT University , High School Basement , Section 4-C .**

Lucy inhaled and exhaled . She began to form a gentle smile on her pink pouty lips .

She opened the sliding door , wearing a smile that will surely make you're day . She walked on the vacant space on the back , near the window , with everyone looking at her .

Lucy despite the stares the other students we're giving her , still wore her gentle smile , but deep inside , she was scared ... scared that 'they' will hate her again .

''Oh look at that ! The slut that is playing innocent girl had came !'' A random girl said loudly .

''Doesn't she feel shame ? What a DISGUSTING woman !'' Someone said,emphasazing the word 'Disgusting', looking at the blond girl in disgust .

Lucy's smile turned into a frown , despite the comments they gave her , she still continued to walk nearer at the chair on the back part of the room , near the window .

_'It's not like I wanted those things to happen ...' _Lucy said sadly on herself as she placed her things and sat comfortably on the chair .

Everyone in the classroom gasped .

''You !'' A random girl said angrily , walking near Lucy , her finger pointing the blond girl .

Lucy despite her kind natured attitude , began to twitch her eyebrows .

''You SLUT ! You're now planning to take away the 'Salamander' aren't you ?! I won't let you !'' The girl said angrily .

_'Here we go AGAIN' _Lucy thought as she mentally frowned .

Lucy began to wore a dangerous smirk , which made the black haired girl to gulp .

''Such a disgusting lady ... Didn't you're parents taught you manners ?'' Lucy asked smirking dangerously as she slapped the woman's hand , which made the black haired woman to grab her hand to rub it gently

"My my ... What a troublesome lady we have here !'' A voice said behind Lucy .

''N-natsu-sama ! T-this Girl ! T-this girl slapped my hand ! She even dared to sat with you which you strictly forbid girls to do !'' The black haired woman said desperately .

Natsu looked at the blond woman who is cooly looking at him .

Natsu's eyebrows twitched

_'Usually girls will already run because of this ... ' _Natsu smirked _'This one's a tough chick' _

''I thought you we're so mature because of that line of yours , but seeing you smirk without reason made me go back to my first impression to you ... A strange weird perverted idiot'' Lucy said mercilessly , keeping her face emotionless .

Natsu's eyes widened . He was about to snap when a silver light shined on Lucy's ring finger .

Natsu smirked when he saw the ring . A silver light began to flash on her left hand . He inserted that 'thing' on his pocket .

The most unexpected thing happened ...

Natsu pouted ''You still didn't changeee Luuceee .. you're stiiilll sooo meeeean'' Natsu said in a childish way , which made everyone nearly faint .

Lucy jawdropped at the sudden reaction of the pink haired man .

_'Wh-what's up with this sudden reaction ?'_ Lucy asked herself .

After a minute of reactions , Lucy coughed .

''That's so unlikely of you ... Dragneel-san'' Lucy said formaly .

''You don't need to address me like that Lucee call me Tsu-kun''

''What a stupid name ! Well , It suits you ! You're also st-'' Lucy was about to snap when a flash of memory began to flash in her mind .

_''You don't need to adress me like that Luuce ! Call me Tsu-kun !'' A faceless boy said grinning widely ._

_''What a stupid name ! Well , it suit you ! You're also stupid !'' A little Lucy said grumpily ._

''Also what ?'' The pink haired man asked grinning widely .

Lucy coughed ''You're name is also stupid .. It suits you'' Lucy said casually as she picked a book and pretended to read it .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03 : Memories in a Dream**

**Disclaimer : Don't own FT :3**

**AN : Hi Minna ! I was really happy to see some people reviewing this story of mine ! Thank you very much ! If ever you don't feel like waiting for me to post the next chapter here on , you can view it wattpad ! c: **

**ORIGINALLY POSTED IN WATTPAD**

**...~.~...**

**3rd Person's POV**

Lucy sighed as she laid on her comfy pink bed .

'What was that ? Whenever I look at him ... I always remember that dream'

'My mom said ... that everything that happened was just a dream .. never a memory'

Lucy began to raise her left hand , only to see the ring that came from the 'dream'

'Then why do I have this ring ? And why do that Tsu-kun resembled Dragneel ? Could it be ... mother ... lied ?' Lucy asked herself , horror on her face .

Lucy shrugged her head

'No , what mother said is true ... Mother would never lie to me ... Everyone can lie to me ... but ... not mama' Lucy said as she completely shrugged the idea and drifted of to sleep .

**THE NEXT DAY **

**Location : Fairy Tail University **

Lucy walked on the hallways , all eyes of the students on her .

She was walking while reading a book , Lucy was trying to keep her cool but the icy glares of some of the students make her want to disappear .

Those glares become worse when ...

''Luuuceeeee'' A childish voice behind Lucy said as he hugged the blond woman .

''DRAGNEEL ! Get you're hands off me !'' The blond woman said angrily .

''Hmmff but I always do this to you when we're still child'' The pink haired man said inhaling Lucy's scent .

_''Tsu-kun , get you're hands off me !'' A little Lucy said ._

_''Won't do ! , But don't you feel comfy ?'' the faceless boy said giggling ._

_''Stop giggling ! And ... I don't feel Comfy !'' little Lucy said blushing ._

Lucy bit her lip when a memory from that 'dream' began to flash in her mind .

''Luuce ? What's the problem ?'' Natsu asked at the blond woman .

''Get you're hands of to me Dragneel'' The blond woman said as she put away the onyx eyed man .

Natsu's face bacame emotionless as Lucy walked away , but later grinned .

''You're still so scary when you got angry Luce ! You're like a Fish Monster !'' Natsu said grinning .

A vein popped on Lucy's forehead .

''WHAT DID YOU SAY ?'' Lucy said glaring intensely on Natsu .

Natsu being a a very dense idiot said ''You look like A fish monster !'' Natsu said which made some people face palm .

A dark aura was emitting from Lucy's body .

''YOU'RE SO DEAD ... DRAGNEEL'' Lucy said as she begin to attack Natsu physically .

''L-luce ! We're cool We're cool okay ?'' Natsu said as he freaked out when Lucy began to attack him using a dustpan .

''Damn ! Why do you get so strong whenever you're angry ?'' Natsu said as he grabbed the broom near him and began to deflect Lucy's attack .

''Oi ! Flameboy what the hell are you doing ?'' Gray said laughing at what his best friend and Lucy we're doing .

''Eh ? I don't know too stripper ! We're playing swords ?'' Natsu said as he continued to deflect Lucy's attacks .

''I bet you won't win this , Heartfilia is raging'' Gray said as he laughed .

Natsu groaned at his best friend's comment .

At the corner of the crowd , you can see a white haired mage who bit her lip and walked away .

''C'mon Luce , I was just joking ! You always got angry whenever I told this joke !'' Natsu said pouting .

_''Don't be so angry Luce ! You look like a fish monster !'' The faceless boy said ._

_''WHAT DID YOU SAY ?!'' A little Lucy said as she punch the boy mercilessly ._

_''Luceee that hurts !'' _

_''I don't care ! I'll kill you !'' _

''Shut up ! Don't talk like you knew me before !'' Lucy said despite the memory she recently saw .

A frown curved on Natsu's lips .

Then the most unexpected thing happened .

**TSUP ~**

Lucy's brown eyes widened .

Everyon ein the crowd including Gray have a suprised expression .

Natsu's lips we're on Lucy , kissing her passionately .

Lucy began to drop the dustpan she was holding .

Natsu parted and grinned widely on her .

''Y-you ... w-why did you s-stole m-my first kiss ?'' Lucy said stuttering .

"Oh come on Luce ! Don't you remember someone kissing you on the lips ?" He asked , a smirk glued on his face .

"W-wha ?" The blond was still about to say something , but then , she realized that the pinkette already left her .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04 **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail , but I do own the story . ORIGINALLY POSTED IN WATTPAD**

**AN : **Hi Minna ! I would just like to thank those people who reviewed this fan fiction of mine .. I sincerely thank all of you ! And , oh yeah . There was a person who requested to not make Lisanna a bitch , I would like to reply that she will be a LITTLE . Gomene ! I really need it for the twist .. but I promise that in the end , she will have a happy ending with everyone .

**...~.~...**

**3rd Person's POV **

_'Sometimes Lu-chan can really be so secretive' _The white-haired mage said as to herself , sighing sadly due to her best friend's recent actions .

**Flashback******

'''Lucy !'' The white haired mage called her blond best friend who stiffened .

''Lu-chan ? Why did you stiffen ?'' The innocent white haired girl asked her best friend who looked at her slow motion .

''What's the problem Lu-chan ?'' The white haired mage asked in a irritated voice because of her best friend's actions .

''S-sorry Lis-chan !'' Lucy said as she bowed down on the took over mage .

''E-eh ? What are you doing Lu-chan ? C'mon Stand up !'' Lisanna said in a irritated tone because of Lucy's weird attitude .

''N-no ! I have no right to stand up ! I need to bow down to you !'' Lucy said lifting her head a little , exposing her teary brown eyes .

**End of Flashback******

Suddenly Lisanna's eyes darkened .

_'Could this be related to Natsu ?' _Lisanna thought , her eyes watering because of the recent actions she saw relating the pink haired man and the blond woman .

Lisanna shrugged and began to wipe her teary crystal eyes with her handkerchief .

_'Lucy-chan , I trust you so much .. please don't waste the trust I will be giving you ..'_

...~.~...

_'Natsu is such a pain ! I can't even concentrate to my studies ! To think he took my first - err ... whatever' _The blond said to herself as she sighed tiredly .

''Oiii ! Luuce'' A pink haired boy called grinning happily .

Lucy smiled tiredly _'Speaking of the DEVIL' _

Lucy turned around only to see Natsu's face very close to him .

''E-eeh ?'' Lucy freaked out and blushed furiously as she moved away to the dragonslayer .

''Hmm ? Something's weird'' Natsu said , putting his hand on his chin as if thinking .

Lucy's brown eyes widen , and suddenly she began to laugh like there's no tomorrow .

''Natsu ... A-are you s-seriously t-thinking ?'' Lucy asked the pink haired man as she wiped some tears on her eyes .

''What's wrong with that ?'' Natsu asked feeling slightly irritated .

''HAHA ! Nothing .. I .. HAHA ! I ... '' Lucy tried to control her laugh but unfortunately for her , she cannot control it , which made the man who possesed dragon slayer magic irritated .

''If you don't stop now .. I'LL SERIOUSLY KISS YOU'' Natsu said emphasazing the last part which made Lucy's eyes widen .

**SILENCE**

''Y-you're kidding'' Lucy said gulping .

''Oh .. Someone's scared to be kissed'' Natsu said playfully , giving the blond woman a seductive smirk as he make his face closer to the celestial wizard .

Million shades of red tingled on the blond cheeks as she gulped .

''Don't mess with me now .. Dragneel'' Lucy said as she tore her gaze on the dragon slayer .

The pink haired man just smirk at the blond woman , Seeing her blush really made his day .


	5. PLEASE READ

**DEAR READERS** ,

The story , Friends Lovers and Lies is officially **DISCONTINUED . **

But still , If anyone of you would still like to follow the story , please proceed here : story/6269126-friends-lovers-and-lies-natsu-and-lu cy-fan-fiction

The story is officially over in , So all of you can view the full chapters without waiting !

I really wanted to say sorry to those people who is bothered or irritated about this .. I became really busy that I can't even post a finished chapter in here .. I'm really sorry ! *BOWS DOWN*

-FlamesxKeys-

P.S. : Yes , I am making it clear .. I am abandoning my already .. I will no longer post oneshots in here .. If ever you wanted to view some of my finished oneshots proceed here : story/6389286-burning-keys-one-shots-collections-o f-nalu-fan

I am really sorry Minna-san ! *BOWS DOWN*


End file.
